


Zal er altijd voor je zijn.

by Lilo_93



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Crying, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship, Home, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Hoe voelt Charles zich na het ongeluk. Wat als de Halo er niet was geweest. En hoe voelt Pierre zich bij de situatie. Kan Carlos Stoffel een beetje helpen om hem toch goed te voelen. Wanneer de vier besluiten om alleen te zijn komen ze er achter hoe belangrijk eigenlijk de andere persoon is.





	1. Het ongeluk.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik vertaal deze fictie later deze week. Plus dat ik denk dat Stoffel en Carlos niet een ship is die veel gelezen word maar het wel verdient.

 

Charles:

Wees sterk. Laat je niet kennen. Je kan het. Dat ongeluk is gebeurt. Daar kan je nu niks aan veranderen. Ik baal gewoon zo erg. Het had mijn race moeten worden. Ik had punten kunnen scoren voor het team. Maar nu. Nu zit ik hier en hoop gewoon dat alles goed gaat komen. Ik zie hoe Pierre het doet. Stiekem ben ik heel erg trots op wat hij heeft bereikt. Toen ik hoorde dat hij voor Red Bull mocht gaan rijden kon ik mij geluk niet op. We kennen elkaar al zolang. En na al die jaren voelt het nog steeds super goed om hem in mijn buurt te hebben. Hij is mijn steun. De wereld kan keihard wezen maar hij maakt mij altijd super blij. Maar weet hij van mijn gevoelens af. Ik zie Stoffel in tranen staan. Het is duidelijk zijn dag niet. Maar dan zie ik Carlos. Die zie je eigenlijk nooit bij Stoffel in de buurt staan. Carlos trekt Stoffel in zijn armen. Je ziet hoe hij breekt. Komt het ooit goed met Stoffel. De manier hoe Carlos met Stoffel omgaat doet mij denken hoe Pierre met mij omgaat. Stoffel verbergt zijn gezicht in de nek van Carlos. Fernando en Jenson staan er ook bij. Het lijkt wel de Mclaren familie. Die band heb ik ook met Sebastian en Kimi. Ik voel een arm om mijn middel. Ik druk gelijk mijn gezicht in de borst van Pierre. "Je hebt het zo goed gedaan Pierre." "Daar gaat het nu niet bij mij om, het gaat nu om jouw." De tranen staan nu ook in mijn ogen. Pierre veegt ze weg en trekt mij weer in zijn armen. Sebastiaan en Kimi komen bij ons staan. "Ik denk het tijd is voor wat tijd met ze vieren." Ik zie hoe Pierre twijfelt. "Carlos wou dat ik met hem en Stoffel mee ging naar de Ardennen om daar tot rust te komen." "Is het dan een idee om Charles mee te nemen." Ik kijk Sebastiaan verbaasd aan. "Sebas weet waar hij het over heeft." Ik bloos. "Kom, we gaan onze spullen inpakken, tot in Italië."

Carlos:

Stoffel en ik zijn alles behalve close. Maar doordat hij veel met Fernando omgaat heb ik hem leren kennen. Hij kan zo goed racen maar iedere keer gaat het mis. Ik maak mij zo zorgen om hem. Ik zie hem staan. Daar in tranen. Fernando is nu bij Jenson. Na die klap weet ik zeker hij nu niemand om zich heen wilt hebben. Maar waarom staat Stoffel daar nu zo alleen. Ik wil iets doen maar wat moet ik doen. Wat zou Fernando hebben gedaan. Nou ja die zou hem in zijn armen hebben getrokken. Ik kijk naar Nico die duidelijk niet aanspreekbaar is. Die zit er ook door heen maar is er dan wel iemand voor hem. Nico staat bij Sergio die hem in zijn armen heeft getrokken. Wat bezielde Nico. Dat vraag ik mij af. Ik zie hoe Stoffel om zich heen kijkt. Hij zoekt duidelijk iemand. Ik besluit toch naar hem te gaan. Ik ga achter hem staan. Hij draait zich gelijk om. Ik trek hem in mijn armen en fluister in zijn oor dat het goed gaat komen. Stoffel huilt. Hij verdient het niet. Ik druk mijn lippen tegen zijn wang. "Ik ben hier, je bent niet alleen." Stoffel kijkt mij aan. "Waarom gaat het steeds mis." "Het komt goed." Stoffel verbergt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. Ik ga met mijn hand door zijn haren. Ach lieve stoffel. Hij verdient het gewoon niet. Stoffel klampt zich vast aan mij. Jenson gaat achter stoffel staan. Ik voel de hand van Fernando door mijn haren. "We zijn er jongens, we laten jullie nu niet alleen." Het liefste wil ik nu alleen wat tijd met Stoffel doorbrengen. "Baby gaat het." Ik zie dat hij mij verbaasd aankijkt. Ik trek hem weg bij Fernando en Jenson. "Is het een idee om te gaan kamperen even alleen met elkaar." "Moeten Pierre en Charles meenemen." "Is goed, dan nemen wij ze mee." Ik druk mijn lippen op die van Stoffel. Hij kust mij verlegen terug. "Blijf." "Altijd blijf ik bij jouw. "Dat is fijn om te weten." Pierre kijkt mij verlegen aan. Charles staat half slapend tegen hem aan. "Zullen we gaan rijden, ik wil graag nog wat tijd alleen met Charles doorbrengen voordat ik hem laat slapen." Stoffel kijkt verlegen na de jongens. "Ze vinden het okay." "Ik vind het juist alleen maar fijn dat jullie elkaar hebben gevonden." "Ik word blij van hem." Aahhh Stoffel is zo lieverd. Charles opent zijn ogen en kijk verlegen om zich heen. Pierre fluistert iets zijn oor. Niet veel later kust Charles Pierre. Liefde is zo iets moois toch. 


	2. Veilig.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre weet wat hij voelt voor Charles maar kan hij het wel doen. Zijn gevoelens nu uitspreken terwijl Charles waarschijnlijk daar niet op zit te wachten. En hoeveel betekend Carlos eigenlijk voor Stoffel. Dit twee hadden nooit eerder gevoelens voor elkaar.

Pierre:

Ik zit naast Charles op de achterbank van de auto. Carlos rijd. Het idee om gewoon even weg te zijn doet mij goed. De schrik zat er ook bij mij in. Maar vooral het idee om Charles kwijt te raken was gewoon zo lastig. Ik kijk naar Charles. Die ligt te slapen. We hebben net voor het eerst gekust. Maar voelt hij ook wel wat voor mij. Ik hou van hem. Dat weet ik. Ik weet ook dat Jules het altijd heeft geweten. Jules en ik waren niet zo close als hij met Charles. Maar ik kon wel altijd bij hem terecht. Ik weet zeker dat Jules nu ook Charles heeft beschermend. Als Charles een ernstig ongeluk zou hebben gehad. Ik zou het niet weten. Een wereld zonder hem bestaat niet voor mij. Ik wil hem voor altijd bij mij houden. Ik wil met hem houd worden. Charles opent voorzichtig zijn ogen. Ik trek hem tegen mij aan. "Wij delen een tent toch." Ik knik. Charles kijkt mij vragend aan. "Als we een tent delen, ik slaap soms alleen in mijn ondergoed is dat goed." Ik grinnik. "Vraag maar aan Max hoe hij mij laatst heeft gevonden toen hij mij wakker moest makken." Charles pakt direct zijn mobiel erbij en stuurt Max een berichtje. Een paar minuten later kijkt Charles weer verbaasd na mij. "Volgens max was je bloot." "Het was veel te warm die nacht." Charles grinnikt zachtjes en legt zijn hoofd op mijn schouder. "Je blijft nu voor altijd in mijn leven toch." "Was niet van plan om je te verlaten lief persoon." Hij drukt zijn lippen tegen die van mij. Ik trek hem tegen mij aan. Ik zie hoe stoffel lacht. Het maakt mij helemaal niks uit. Ik heb hem nu bij mij. "Ik ben zo blij dat ik je nu in mijn armen heb." "Was je bang." "Heel bang." Ik kus hem weer. Het voelt als liefde op het eerste gezicht maar dan beter. "Jongens we zijn er, ik ga zo met stoffel de tenten opzetten en misschien kunnen jullie gewoon de plek verkennen." "Is goed." Charles en ik lopen wat over het kamperterrein en zien dan een beekje." Charles trekt direct al zijn kleding uit en stapt in het beekje en gaat zitten. Ik bijt op mijn lip maar besluit hem te volgen. Daar zitten we dan. Charles kruipt op mijn schoot en kijkt mij verliefd aan. "Na zo race als vandaag is dit wel heel erg fijn." "Dat is het zeker." Ik trek hem wat dichter tegen mij aan. We blijven zo zitten totdat we worden geroepen. Carlos kan dus ook koken heb ik nu geleerd.

Stoffel:

Het idee dat Carlos blijft in mijn leven is wennen. Maar toch. Carlos heeft een goede band met Fernando. Als ik bij hem was, dan kwam Carlos ook vaak langs. We hebben elkaar op die manier leren kennen. In het begin heb ik mij heel erg op de achtergrond gehouden. Ik cijfer mezelf nog liever weg dan dat ik zeg ik iemand nodig heb. Ik kijk naar Carlos. Hij is bezig met het eten. Hij kijkt mij verliefd aan. "Het is fijn om even weg te zijn." Ik ga naast hem zitten. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. "Ik voel mij zo veilig bij je." "Stoff je bent het best wat mij ooit is overkomen." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Ik hou van je met heel mijn hart." "Maar waarom dan?" "Weet je nog de eerste keer dat Fernando en Jenson zeiden dat je ziek was, ik kon naar huis gaan maar ik bleef niet vanwege hun maar vanwege jouw, ik wou dat het goed ging met je, mensen onderschatten jouw zo erg terwijl je super lief bent. Je kan goed racen maar mensen hebben dat amper door, jij bent mijn nummer 1." Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek. Hij trekt mij op zijn schoot. Ik kijk hem aan. "Ik hou ook super veel van jouw." We zoenen. Ik voel zijn handen op mijn heupen, niet veel later op mijn borst en rond mijn nek. Ik baal stiekem dat we Charles en Pierre mee hebben genomen. Eerlijk gezegd had ik wel zin in een heel romantisch moment. "Laten we na het weekend van Italië lekker samen in jouw appartement gaan rondhangen." "Geen media, even helemaal niks alleen jij en ik en een bed." Ik bloos. "Wat bedoel je daarmee." "Jij en ik blijven op die kamer, ik laat je zien hoeveel ik van je hou en wil gewoon uren lang naast je liggen en ontspannen." Ik kus hem voorzichtig weer en trek hem verder in mijn armen. "Laten we zo Pierre en Charles roepen en gaan eten, ik wil morgen graag er op uit met jouw alleen." "Wat wil je doen." "Backpack vullen met de juiste spullen en ergens bij een meertje gaan liggen en knuffelen." "Graag."

Die avond zitten we met ze vieren rond het vuur. Ik zie hoe Charles en Pierre een deken delen. Die twee zijn zo verliefd. Carlos komt met zijn slaapzak mijn kant op. "Zullen we zo gaan slapen." "Laten we dat maar doen." "We zien jullie morgen." Ik trek mijn kleding uit en ga in mijn slaapzak liggen totdat Carlos mij tegenhoud. "Wat." "Slaapzak delen." Ik kijk naar hoe Carlos zich uitkleed en zijn slaapzak opent. Ik kruip direct naast hem. We gebruiken mijn slaapzak als een soort van extra deken. Carlos slaat zijn armen om mij heen en kust mij. Ik kus hem direct terug en laat mijn handen zijn lichaam beter verkennen. "Wat had ik nu graag met je willen vrijen. " "Echt." "Stoffel we hebben vaak genoeg geknuffeld ook al zeiden we dat we gewoon vriend waren, dit is hoe het leven hoort te zijn." Ik kus zijn nek en ga steeds verder naar beneden. Ik hoor opeens een kreun en Charles naam." "Dit meen je niet." "Ja dat meen je wel die twee hebben gewoon seks." Ik leg mijn hoofd op het kussen. Carlos duwt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. "Ik wil onze eerste samen op een fijne plek hebben." "Waar dacht je aan." "Jouw appartement." "Wat wil je dan gaan doen." "Eerst samen koken, daarna gebruik maken van je douch en daarna op jouw kamer laat ik zien hoeveel ik naar je verlang, wat ik zo graag wil voelen en hoe erg ik alles heb gemist." Ik slik. Ik draai mijn hoofd naar hem. We zoenen. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst en sluit mijn ogen.


End file.
